Legend of the Guardians 2: The bats of the Lost Jungle
by a ship nerd
Summary: The band leave the tree to explore the first and only jungle ever discovered. The bats there don't like owls. The owls don't like bats. This could only end well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

0435 hours

" _They say there's a band of noble owl worriers called the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, they are the eyes of the night, the silence within the wind, the talons through the fire, the shield that guards the innocent, the ones who mend the broken, who defend the week and vanquish evil. And it's this band of fearless and legendary owls that brings us to…"_

"Soren?"

Soren, the barn owl, paused his writing mid-sentence and looked up in the direction he heard the familiar female voice coming from the doorway. He smiled in the dimly lit hallow where only a single candle gave enough light to see the almost empty book. He didn't need the light to know who it was though.

"Hello Gilfey," he said happily looking to where he knew elf owl was standing. Strangely, her eyes seemed to be glistening with star-like dots, allowing him to know where she was.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to interrupt your writing." She said apologetically noticing the book.

"It's alright. I was just working on another story to tell the owlets when we return to the tree," he said looking back to the book.

Gilfey giggled to herself. "You know that's not for another three moons."

"That's why I'm working on it now. The expedition will take up most of our time, and what I do manage to work on will hopefully give me the inspiration needed to create something the owlets will enjoy," he said with a smile on his face.

"They always enjoy your stories Soren," she said as she walked up next to him.

Soren chuckles to himself. "That they do. We are going to have a long night tomorrow; we should get some rest the sun's coming up," he said pointing a wing out the hole in large jungle tree.

"I guess you're right. Come on," she said walking toward the sleeping chambers. Soren blows out the candle he was using and joins Gilfey as they leave the room. "Remind me to tell Digger not to serve any more of those grass hopers, they didn't settle very well last time," she said shuttering slightly.

"I don't think I'll have to," he said remembering them himself.

Walking in to the sleeping chambers, they find Digger and Twilight in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm still surprised we are the first to explore this new jungle the Guardians recently discovered," said Digger munching on a caterpillar.

"Well, the king and queen feel we are the best suited for the job. Besides, it feels good to explore someplace new. And what better place to explore than a place where no owl has been before," said Twilight lightly strumming his lute.

"Is that so?" asked Gilfey as she and Soren entered the room. "I will admit that seeing the stars and constellations here is an interesting sight. You know, I've been working on a star map. Hopefully, if this map works an owl who has it will always know where it is," Gilfey said smiling to herself.

"Wow," said Digger. "You get all that from those little pictures?"

"Well, as long as you have a basic understanding of the stars, than yes."

"Hmmm, who knew?" said Twilight. "What do you think Soren? Ugh… Soren?"

Soren was looking out one of the several exits in the side of the tree. But, he was just staring, not even blinking.

"Soren, what are you looking at?" Twilight asked.

"There's something out there Twilight, I just can't seem to figure out what." He said not looking away from the hole in the tree.

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

"I can feel it in my gizzard," Soren said confidently.

"Well, your gizzard has never steered you wrong before. Is there anything we can do to help?" Twilight asked motioning toward the others.

"Hmm… for now, nothing. The expedition starts tomorrow and that is our top priority. Now get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long night." The others agreed, after checking their helmets, and claws, went to their nests to rest. Soren took one last look outside circling the tree before reentering it and laid down in the nest he made for himself. Glancing out the window one more time, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over him.

 **Author's note: and so it begins. This will take place after both movies; there will be some references to the books though. I own nothing besides the plot of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flying fox cave

0500 hours

Stellaluna, and the rest of the brave and daring flying foxes, returned to the cave as the sun began to rise. With them, they carried pouches made of leaves; each one of those pouches carried a large quantity of fruit. The fruit was for the bats that stayed behind to train.

Ever since the great White owl; they vowed to protect the jungle from any, and all, owls that threatened the jungle. All had been peaceful ever since then.

Half of the bats would either, stay at the cave and practice their fighting skills. Or, they would leave, either with stone blades attached to the front of their wings (like the ones used in lotg except made out of stone), and/or with pouches to carry fruit(depending on how strong of a flyer you were) . The fruit then is taken back to the cave to be eaten.

Stellaluna was neither; she and her mother were to organize everything. They were the closest thing to rulers the bats had.

Today was special for Stella. As the sun rose that morning, she was to lead the group back to the cave, and then, she would leave to visit someone she hadn't seen for quite a while.

She lands on a branch above a nest. She knew this nest quite well, when she was younger, her feet got tangled in its branches. When she was freed at last, she found this nest belonged to the great Wight owl. The same owl that separated her from her mother. That day, is a day she will never forget… Ever.

Three birds were currently living in the nest. She knew these birds better than anyone. Their names were Flip, Flitter, and Flap. Her bird family, that took her in when she fell into their nest.

She smiled at the sleeping bodies of her adoptive family. Their eyes began to open as the sun shined down on them. Upon seeing Stella, they all jumped back startled. Stella chucked to herself, that chuckle quickly turned in to a hysterical laugh.

"S-Stella?" Pip asked.

Stellaluna nodded her head. The birds smiled as they realized who they were talking to. "It is you! Oh, it's good to see you again!" he said pulling Stella into a hug. The others were quick to follow. Although, it was tricky to hug an upside down bat.

"It's good to see you all again. It's been what… Six moons?" she asked breaking the hug.

"I'd imagine a lot has happened since we last met," said flap.

"Indeed, ever since the owl's defeat, the bats and I became the 'guardians of the night'. If you see anything suspicious regarding owls, alert me or the others immediately. I never carry fruit anyway. I must be going now," she said preparing to leave.

"Wait," Flitter said, as Stella stopped and turned back, looking at Flitter in the eye. "N-Now that I think about it, I did see four birds that looked like owls, but they were different sizes and colors." If Stellaluna's eyes got any bigger, they would pop out of their sockets.

"Where?" Stella asked sternly, with an I-mean-business face on.

"East of here, at the old Twilight tree. It looks like they made a nest there."

"Wait," interrupted Flap. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"W-Well, I'm still a late bloomer. I was too shy to tell then. I forgot to tell you when we got home, because, you were both so tired when we got back home. Besides, I saw them from a distance, I wasn't fully sure what they were then. Come to think of it, I might have just imagined it. It was dark, if they really were there…"

"I'll tell the other bats to fly with caution tomorrow. Stay away from where Flitter said, I'll get a group together to search the tree. Just in case. I Half to go home now, good bye my friends." She said taking flight.

"Good bye Stellaluna," all three birds said at once as she flew away.

 **Author's note: chapter 2. R+R, please. The next chapter will have a flash back and a bit of romance. All main characters will be in next chapter. I will be gone until Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Twilight Tree

Sunset

Soren awoke from his slumber, just as the sun began to disappear beneath the horizon. He rose from his nest, made his way out the hollow, and took to the sky to stretch his wings. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Scanning the horizon for any danger, he returned to the hollow, only to find the others beginning to wake up.

He landed inside, and folded his wings to his sides as a smile formed on his face.

"Get warmed up and armored up. We leave in five minutes," he said preparing everything he needed for the trip. The others were puzzled.

"Uhh… Soren? Do we really need our armor? We are just going exploring after all," Gylfie said just as confused as the rest. "Aren't we?" She asked after a pause.

Soren chuckled. "Just a precaution Gylfie, we don't know what we'll encounter. Just to be safe I want us armed in case we face any… 'obstacles.'"

"Obstacles?" Gylfie asked even more puzzled than before.

"Obstacles," Soren said flatly, not wanting to discuss it any farther. "Prepare to leave," he said once more.

2100 hours

As the band left the tree Gylfie could tell something was off with Soren. She just knew it. She figured it had something to do with what his gizzard felt last night, he was right to trust it. The last time he didn't, he almost crashed into Twilight. But… this wasn't a storm 'chuck full of baggiewrinkles' as Ezilrib would have put it.

….

Sigh.

Ezilrib passed away a short time ago. They all took it hard, especially Soren. He retreated into himself. Emotionally, he was almost dead. He stayed that way for over two weeks.

Gylfie can still recall the day she 'revived' him.

Flash back

 _"He hasn't eaten in days, he drinks almost nothing, I can't even remember the last time he slept altogether. I doubt he's preened considering he hasn't even left the hollow sense…" The nurse said, stopping herself from saying something she would regret._

 _"Can I see him?" Gylfie asked the nurse who informed her, about Soren's continually, deteriorating, condition. Every time she tried to approach him, he would stop her somehow. Most of the time, it was the death glare he gave to anyone else in the room. Looking past that, with all the courage she had, she entered the darkly lit room._

 _There he was, standing there, reading the same book she saw him read every time she visited him. 'The Battle of the Ice Claws' by Lize of Kiel. One of the only things he had left of his old rib, besides memories._

 _Gylfie walked over to him, and jumped up on to the perch just above the book._

 _"Leave me alone Gylfie. Please," he said rather flatly not taking his eyes off the book._

 _She shook her head. "Not this time Soren. I won't let you mope about in sadness any more. None of us can bear it," she said with a desperate, worried, and most of all, painful look on her face._

 _"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked his voice not changing, as he stared into her eyes leaning a bit close to her._

 _Verbally she didn't respond. Instead, she leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and with her eyes closed, brought him into a kiss._

 _At first, he was taken back by this. But soon surrendered and closing his own eyes, returned the kiss. He wrapped his wings around her, and as a tear slid down his cheek, for the first time in a long time… He smiled._

End of Flashback

'It's good that Soren's wounds are healing, he won't fully recover… but his is getting close. It most certainly helped when he found out he was the new leader of Ezilrib's chaw,' she smiled. This was the first mission they had been assigned to officially; they had done smaller things in the past, but none of them had been this far away. This place was much farther south than the desert of Kuneer even. The first jungle ever discovered, and the band had the honor of exploring it.

Gylfie knew Soren was right to trust his gizzard, but, the way he told them to prepare was very worrying indeed. She hoped they didn't need to use their claws, but she knew there was no talking Soren out of taking them.

She could only hope…

 **A/N: I'm sorry I lied. The next chapter will still be around Stellaluna's pov. Sorry it took me a while to type this up. By the way, a big thanks to Lowknave. You didn't offend me at all, I could use some help full criticism. Read and review, and I will see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2109 hours

Stellaluna, and three other fruit bats, waited until the owls were out of sight, before they approached the hollow in the old tree. Just by looking, and by using a bat's natural strong hearing abilities, she could tell that two of the birds were owls because of their size and because of their silent flight. The two small birds, perhaps, might not be owls though. In the back of Stella's mind she hoped they weren't owls, an owl in the jungle was considered a strong offence and a serious threat. Especially after…

The bats approach the tree cautiously; upon entering they find four nests. 'Where they sleep no doubt,' Stella thought to herself. Continuing on, the bats find a bunch of… of…

"What are these things?" asked a very puzzled Stella. Of course they all were wondering that question. On the wall they were looking at, were sticks embedded in the wall, in a strange pattern. The patterns were the same except for the sizes of them. Moving on, they find a large piece of paper with several dots and a few lines. The weird thing was, the pattern the dots were in looked very familiar.

'Strange…' Stella thought to herself with a puzzled look on her face.

"Take a look at these," said one of the male bats.

As she walked over to where he was standing, her eyes widened. On a stand, there was an open book, of course none of them could read, but beside the book was a cylinder made of a strange material with a string pointing out the top.

"These owls have some strange ideas for… Pretty much everything," said Stella.

"Let's go back to the cave. We should go and report back," said the male bat that pointed out the book.

"NO. We should stay here and wait until they come back, that way we can observe them more properly," said the other female bat.

The male bat named Ignis spoke up. "What is there to observe? Besides, it's Stella's choice," he said. All three bats looked at Stella.

Stellaluna looked into the eyes of the bats one at a time. Before she said "Ignis and I will stay here, the rest of you go back to the cave, Report back…" she said looking at the two that were to go back to the cave. "…and return with some help. Understood." It was not a question, or a suggestion, it was an order. After the defeat of the great white owl, Stellaluna became second in command of the entire brave and daring flying foxes. First in command was, of course, her mother. Both, were the only ones who truly deserved to be called, 'brave and daring'. They acted without hesitation; they flew into danger knowing their chances were few. They did it anyways, and when reinforcements arrived, the evil that plagued the jungle with fear, was defeated. That was a day of celebration, today is a day of alarm.

"Understood," both bats said at once before, turning around began to fly to the cave with haste.

"All right Ignis, let's go hide in one of those trees we saw near this one," Stella said as she and Ignis, flew out and landed on a branch. "Let's wait until the owls get back, then we will confront them."

 **A/N: new chapter, yeah. Sadly I will have to put this story on hold for a while. I have hit an author's block** **I will try to work on my other stories soon though. I need more inspiration, so please Read and Review. Next chapter I can tell you though, will have the main characters in it, and check out my other stories. Lastly, if you want to know more about my OC Ignis, check out my profile. Until next time this is ashipnerd signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Twilight tree

0500hours

"How long until they come back? We've been here all night," Ignis said obviously frustrated.

"Be patient Ignis, it shouldn't be long now," Stella replied.

All most if on cue, the owls arrived. The bats had returned some time earlier, and now it would begin… at least that is how it seemed until...

The owl with a white face with a ring around its face, turned around at the entrance and looked directly at them.

"I know you're there," he said. "What do you want?"

Stella. Was. Shocked. Realizing that there was now point in hiding anymore, she left her hiding place, after telling the others not to move she flew out and cautiously approached.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," she replied coldly. She landed on a branch outside the entrance. "How did you know we were here?" she asked her curiosity getting the best of her… again.

"I'm a Tyto Alba, we are known for our superior hearing abilities. And we will never forget the sound of a bat's wing beats."

"And I will never forget the tyranny owls have caused in our jungle, this is our territory, owls are forbidden so you are trespassing. Leave now and never come back."

"We have as much right to be here as you do. We are here on peaceful terms, we don't want to hurt any…"

That was all Soren could say before Stella slashed at his wing. The swipe cut off one of his primaries, it was a clean cut and nothing else was even scratched. He looked at her in a mixture of surprise, amassment, shock, and, strangest of all, curiosity.

Stella just glared at him, holding the feather in her thumb where he could see it. "That was a warning, we trained for this to happen, we are prepared to take action whenever necessary. Four owls vs our armed forces, you don't stand a chance." Stellaluna at this point was so close to snapping, she knew if she stayed any longer with the monsters that separated her from her…

With that in mind she said "I will ask you _only_ one more time, leave the jungle and don't come back, _now!"_ before returning to the original tree she came from.

Soren turned and looked at the others just as shocked as everyone else, even the _**Bats**_ **.**

"What now?" asked Gylfie.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun (dramatic music). I'm BACK! It turns out I needed to watch something new to get inspiration. Who knew? What will happen next? Even I don't know. Until then this story is officially on hold. I know I know, I'm a jerk for placing it on hold in the middle on a cliff hanger. Sorry. R/R and I will see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Twilight tree

0509hours

"What now?" Gylfie asked with a worried expression on her face. She looked to Soren, the owl that escaped a place thought to be inescapable along side her, the one that learned to fly and encourage her to do the same, an owl that she followed into a storm and guided her through it, her friend, her leader, her hero... her mate...

She turned to this extraordinary owl for guidance, for orders, and for a decision. He turned his gaze away from her, staring at nothing, and thought about the decision he needed to make. His mind battled at what they should do.

One half wanted to stay and explore, and to not face the humiliation of returning to the king and queen with nothing to say besides they were kicked out after their second day there.

A different part however, wanted nothing to with another battle, one that he could lose more of his friends... no... his family to.

If he left, he could say they were chased out of the jungle with no choice but to return... it wasn't a total lie after all...

But then again... could he live with taking more innocent blood?

As that faze entered his mind, he made up his mind and knew what they were going to do.

"What now?" he responded blankly. Was that a hint of frustration Gylfey detected in his voice? "We leave, that's what we do now," he said without a second thought. It earned multiple gasps from the band, obviously shocked at Soren's reply.

"Soren," it was Twilight talking at this point. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a few bats with blunt stones as an excuse for blades."

"I"m going to put this as ' _bluntly_ ' as _I_ can. I don't want to be responsible for starting a war with a species of bats never seen before, and that we didn't even know existed a half hour ago. You need any more than that? Because I would be happy to say more." Soren replied with a very blunt attitude indeed.

Twilight looked like he was going to reply to this, but stopped himself before he did. He knew what ever he was going to say would just make things worse, and he would regret it for a long time. So he stopped.

"Good, grab all the things we can't afford to lose and then work on personal items."

 **A/N: I finally got the inspiration to create another chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long to update this story, if you guys thought this story was dead I can assure you if one of my stories gets even one review, I will continue it. So if you want more please feel free to review. Until next time, this is ashipnerd signing off.**


End file.
